


The Queen's Knight

by PFDiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the night, the princess and her knight must bid each other farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture.](http://palaceofposey.tumblr.com/post/42571994197) I guess it's a femslash February work? IDEFK.

"Good morn, your highness."

Princess Kiesha could not help the blush that warmed her face.  She averted her face, pressing the backs of her fingers to her cheeks.  She had not expected this pale knight from a strange, barbarous land to be so....gallant.

For the feast, Lady Miranda had cleaned her armor and even rouged her mouth to add color to her lifeless features.

The princess was willing to accept a bit of rouge on her fingertips for the chance to continue the lovely conversation she'd been having with the knight.  Unfortunately, as the night was already drawing to a close, the first fiery hints of day just barely beginning to light the sky, this was not possible.  Even knights required rest, and princesses certainly did.

"Good morn, my dear knight."

The knight released Princess Kiesha's hand with a pleasant smile and offered a single, blood-red bloom.

"For you, my princess."

The princess accepted the flower with pleasure, inhaling the delicate scent.

"It's lovely."

"Next to you, it is nothing."

Princess Kiesha giggled at these words, pleased by their sincerity.

"When shall I next see you, dear knight?"

"When would you like to see me next?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Then until tomorrow night, your highness."

The princess waited until Lady Miranda had disappeared through the castle gates and out into the early-morning sunlight before tucking the flower into her hair.  It would be a while yet before she took down her hair and wrapped it for the night.

She wished to speak with her royal parents about the matter of allowing the pale foreigners to remain just a little longer.


End file.
